Problem: It takes Alice $25$ minutes to clean her room. It takes Bob $\frac{2}{5}$ of that amount of time to clean his room. How many minutes does it take Bob to clean his room?
Remembering that ``of" means multiply, we want to find $\frac{2}{5} \times 25$. Since multiplication is commutative, we have: \[\frac{2}{5} \times 25 = \frac{25}{5} \times 2\]A fraction is another way to represent division, so $\frac{25}{5} = 25\div5 = 5$, and $5\times2 = \boxed{10}$ minutes.